Currently, more and more users are using a self-balancing scooter instead of walk. However, riding a self-balancing scooter is not allowable in some areas for the sake of safety, so a user may need to drag the self-balancing scooter by hand if he wants to move it to a place in these areas, which brings troubles to the user's operation and requires a lot of physical strength.